Red Devil Spade: Special Chapter Kid's Birthday
by Green.Wooden.Room
Summary: this one has nothing to do with the real Red Devil Spade, it's just a one-shot of what happened on Kid's Birthday (January 10th, happy birthday Kid), Pairing focus on KidxOC(Mira) and a slight KillerxOC(Kora), result of RP, One Piece isn't mine. One Shot


RED DEVIL SPADE: SPECIAL CHAPTER

a/n: hey, guess what? today is Kid's birthday! *throws confetti&blows trumpet* I decided to make a special chap, which is the result of me(neko) and my beta(nezumi)'s RP, which is why 2 characters are added, it's actually me and my beta XP I'll be doing some special chaps, and in those, neko and nezumi will appear, just minor characters, well, enjoy~

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, the sun still hasn't really showed itself yet, and I must be crazy to wake up this early, damn it, I think Mira's speech of 'diligent' and 'hard-working' is starting to crawl inside my head, fuck... What happened last night? I felt like I'm missing something here... What date was it again? Ah... January 10... Something feels familiar with the date... Something important... Oh yeah... Right... My birthday... Wait... My WHAT? I checked the calendar again, damn, and it's been a week since we found those 2 intruders... That just happen to be Mira's friend? God, how weird this week has been... I wanna sleep again

* * *

I woke up with a very terrible headache, someone up there hate me, really, I grabbed my mask and walked to the kitchen to take some water, and maybe some aspirin that the neko-girl had given me, when I get to the kitchen, the girl who insisted to be called neko was sitting alone, seemingly, half awake while drinking some coffee, her eyes half opened, half closed, she had a difficult time sitting up, then I saw her friend, nezumi tip-toed behind her, she jumped into the girl, making her jumped out of surprise and spilling, no, throwing her coffee into nezumi's face, the started to fight about something I rather not hear, so I took my water and swallowed the aspirin, then I returned to my room, on my way back, I think I heard the word "birthday cake" from their arguing, I snickered, whose birthday is it today? I checked my calendar and almost dropped my glass of water. It's captain's birthday

* * *

"Kora? Uhh, Kora, seriously, where are you?" I grunted, this isn't the best morning to wake up, I sit up straight to see the girl I'm looking for sitting in front of the calendar "what? What's wrong with the calendar?" I asked, still having a bit hangover after last night's party "Mira, it's January 10th..." "So?" I asked, not amused at all, she stared right at me "it's your boyfriend's birthday damn it" I blushed as I remembered that, yea, January 10th is Kid's birthday "first, he's not my boyfriend, he's definitely my captain, and second, we should look for neko and nezumi, you know how much they like to... Harass Ki- eh, captain, I mean" I sighed, she grinned "oh, pardon my mistake, I mean it's your lover's birthday" my face heat up and I growled at her "he's not my lover damn it!" "Says the girl who kissed her 'captain' in front of the whole crew last night" Kora said in amusement, I literally dragged her from her spot to the bathroom and take a shower, this is going to a long day. After I walked out from the bathroom, I noticed Killer was standing in front of my room (thanks to the small holes on those woods) I grinned as an idea come to my mind, I innocently open the door, and looked at Killer "hello" I greeted "hey, Kora here?" He asked, I turned and closed the door (not completely) and shouted (not too loud) "KORA~ your lover is looking for you~" Kora and Killer both slammed the door open, Kora's slamed the bathroom door while Killer slammed the room door open, and both yelled "WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" I laughed my ass off when Kora and Killer realized they were doing the exact same thing at the very moment, I walked out from the room giving them some privacy

* * *

Damn Mira and her silly ideas, Killer closed the door slowly behind him and began to talk about Kid's birthday "oh, I know that already" he raised an eyebrow, I giggled and walked closer to him "you don't know how many information you could gather from someone who's drunk do you?" I asked, he shook his head, I laughed, considering he's always drinking more than anyone else did on every party "how's your headache?" "Better, your friend was... Pretty much forcing me to bring those aspirin when we left that bar last night" "oh, so she can do that to you, wonder what will happen if she do that to captain..." Killer just sighed as I laughed, imagining neko and nezumi forcing Kid to take some aspirin, neko will be in front of him, choking the aspirin to his mouth while nezumi make sure his hands are handcuffed with sea-stone cuff , Killer hugged me and snapped me out of my thought, I hugged him back, and on that very exact moment the door opened "Kora, let's uh... Never mind me, continue please" "lovebirds~" nezumi said, taking the opportunity to snap a picture "nezumi, let's go by our self" said girl just laughed and they closed the door again, I sweat-dropped and looked at Killer, he was highly unamused, I grinned and tackled him to the floor, laughing at his shocked expression, he leaned and kissed my cheek, my face heat up, and he smirked, drawing his lip closer to mine

* * *

"Kid?" A groan "Kid wake up" another groan "I'm talking to you, wake up!" A loud groan and a sound of something falling, I walked closer to his bed and realized he wasn't there, I looked at the mess that has fallen from the bed earlier, there he was, tangled with the sheets, I sighed and dropped to my knee, I looked at his face and squeezed it "wake up~~~" he opened his eyes irritated, and blinked it a few time "Mira? Why are you here?" "To wake you up of course" "usually Killer wa-" "he's busy at the moment" I grinned "doing something more important than waking your lazy ass up" he growled and stood up, I grinned and stood "and guess what day is it today~" I've talked about this with neko and nezumi, they'll buy the 'stuffs' while I keep him distracted. Kid snorted and walked away "it's just another day, damn, why did everyone take a birthday so specially?" "Kid, it's not just 'another day' it's your birthday, of course it's special~" I pouted, Kid just remained where he was, and suddenly he grabbed my arm and yanked me into a kiss. When he pulled away, my face was as red as his hair. He grinned "if every year would be like this, then maybe it's not going to be 'another day' like you said" I blushed deeper and managed to glare at him "shut up and take a freaking bath" I screeched, going to the door, but was stopped as the door slammed itself close, and the door couldn't be opened, it's like it's locked... From the outside"you're not going anywhere Mira" he said, yawning as he walked to the bathroom, great, now I'm stuck here. I grunted as I sin on his bed, man, this room is a huge mess... Maybe I can do something about it. I began to pick the books, put it on the table, throw the trash into the trash can, this room was actually nice... If you keep it clean that is. I've cleaned the room, and now I'm lying on the bed with nothing to do, darn, Kid take a very long bath... A little nap wouldn't hurt...

* * *

-meanwhile in town (no one's POV)-

"Hey, nezumi, this is nice, let's get this" a girl with short hair tugged the arm of a long haired girl, they fight for a moment, but in the end, they bought it, going from one shop to another, fighting about something, buy something, and so on, visiting every shop in the town

* * *

-back to Mira(that last one wasn't really important)-

I opened my eyes slowly when I feel someone's hand on my head, caressing my hair, running their finger through my hair. My eyes widened when I remember I'm still at Kid's room, wait, where am I sleeping? I glanced around, then I realized that my head lays on his lap, ohmygodddd, somebody help meeeee "Mira?" I lift my head so fast, it collides with his chin "K-kid? O-o my god, I-I'm sorry, a-are you ok?" I prepare to run for the worst, but Kid grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, my face heat up, and he smirked "breakfast is ready" he let go of my arm, when I'm about to dash to the door, he put his arm around my neck and kissed my forehead, before heading to the door.

(B.r/n : i want to take a picture of that =w=+)

(A/n: sure you would = w = )

* * *

I walked out from my room, I haven't seen Mira since she went to captain's room. Anyway, I've talked to neko and nezumi through the den-den mushi earlier, Killer was also listening, but he didn't say anything as nezumi told me about her plan to... Wreck captain's closet, and replace every red-colored clothes to... pink I coughed awkwardly, me and Killer silently walked to the dining room, when I arrived there, Mira and Kid was already sitting on the usual place. I sit next to Mira, and she whispered to me "neko and nezumi says that after breakfast, Kid was banned from the dining room or kitchen" I wanted to laugh, a captain, banned from his own part of ship? As soon as we finished our breakfast, Mira distracted Kid, by dragging him out from the dining room, while i and Killer gather the crew on the kitchen "well, like some of you know, today, is your beloved captain's birthday, so... did any of you might know hot to make a cake?" The cooks discussed something for a moment, then someone speak "some of us can cook, but no one can make a cake" "very well, I'll have my... friends to make the cake..." As soon as I finished speaking, neko and nezumi burst into the kitchen, with a lot of bags on their hands "sorry we're late" neko ran to the kitchen, dragging nezumi behind her "ummm, well, as you can see... they're... expert... Anyway, now, all of you had to make sure Kid didn't enter the dining room, nor the kitchen, until dinner. Mira is taking her to the town, and will distract him until noon" before anyone could say anything, Killer spoke "well, you heard her, now, dismissed" with that, the crew started to leave from the dining room

* * *

I had literally dragged Kid from the dining room "Kid, let's go tot the town~" "you dragged me from the dining room, just to say that?" "Well... no, duh, I wanted to talk with my... L-lover" I blushed at my choice of word "I-in private, duh, is there anything wrong with that?" I added quickly, Kid smirked

(B.r/n: I want to record that =w=+, nfufufufu)

(A/n: sure you would ┐(¯▿¯ )┌ )

"Well, sure, so, what do you wanted to do in the town?" "Ummm, well..." Damn, he got a tough question, think-think-think! "Well, you see, today is a special day after all... So... How does a date sounds to you?" Kid raised an eyebrow "what happened to you so suddenly?" 'neko and nezumi happen' "nothing, come on~ a date wouldn't hurt~" just agree to it already, this is embarrassing enough "fine enough" "yay~ okay, let's go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the town. We spent most of the time walking, sometime, I would go into shops to bought some items, and he clearly don't know what's in the bag. We walked around the town when we passed a restaurant, my stomach growled lightly, and I realized it's already past lunch time. Kid laughed, and we entered the restaurant. When we entered the restaurant, a waitress make her way to us, she lead us to an empty table, and take our order "is that all?" "Yes, thank you" "no problem, anyway, we're having a special discount if you come at six, will you drop by?" "Well-" "I'm not talking to you. So, what do you think?" She turned at Kid "my shift ended at 5" Kid looked at her as if she just make a speaking cow appear out of nowhere, then he laughed "oh excuse me, are you talking to me?" He asked in a mocking tone, the waitress frowned "well, clearly I am, because the discount only apply to couples" he laughed again "well, glad to hear that, because I **will** drop by... With. My. Lover" I blushed as the waitress frowned, and walked away. A few people was looking at us,probably wondering why did the notorious Eustass Captain Kid was dating some random girl in some fancy restaurant. A waiter come with our order, after he placed all of our order, he walked away, but I could feel his stare at me. After finishing our food, and paying it, of course, we walked out from the restaurant and see the waiter that had brought our order outside, when he walked towards us, Kid spun me around, and kissed me. My face heat up, and when Kid let go of me, the waiter is already gone. The rest of the walk was filled with thick silence, it's already about 6 when I excused myself, saying I'm going to the toilet, as soon as I was on the public bathroom, I took out the baby den-den mushi, calling Kora "hey, is it a good time to come back to the ship?" "Yep, perfect timing Mira, bring him back" when I get back to Kid, he was leaning against a lamp-post "Kid, let's get back to the ship" he raised an eyebrow "what's with the sudden change of mood?" "Nothing~ we have more privacy on the ship anyway~" we walked towards the ship, and I honestly have no idea what happened on the ship

* * *

I waited for Mira and Kid, the dining room was already set, we just have to wait for the main character to pop out of nowhere, and scream the loudest happy birthday we could, the door creaked open, and everyone held their breath, Mira's head peeked inside and she grinned, she slammed the door shut

* * *

I watched as Mira pull her head from the door, smiling happily, just what's wrong with everyone today? "Kid~" "what?" I snapped from my thought "close your eyes~" "why?" "Kid~~ just do it~" I closed my eyes, and I feel something tugging me downwards, then my lips met her lips

* * *

We waited for about five minutes, then the door slammed open, by Kid, the confetti popped from all 4 corners of the room, and we screeched (yea, screeched, it doesn't really heard like screams) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!" The cake on the table was actually a simple cake with fruits decorating the top of it, the cream was white, and a chocolate with writing "Happy Birthday Kid" was placed on top of the fruits. Kid's eyes widened in surprise, we all congratulate him, Mira hugged him from behind "I love you" she blurted out, then she kissed his cheek. We all partied until late night. When the party's over (that means the cake is gone, and the alcohol is running low) half-drunk Mira dragged a pretty-much-sober Kid to his room, a few minutes later, a laughter can be heard on the ship, with a screaming following behind "NEKO! NEZUMI! THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOSET?"

~the end~

* * *

a/n: well, do you enjoy? you'll be expecting update in a few days, but the first week of school is crazy, and the homeworks are piling up, so I might not be able to update this week, but I'll try, well, usual stuff, One Piece doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Oda-sensei, I only own Mira, Kora, Neko, Nezumi, and of course, the cake~~


End file.
